Desde que te Vi
by letyourimaginationfly
Summary: Un plan une a dos mejores amigos que sufren por el amor de un par de hermanos pelirrojos. Pero ni se imaginan que ese inocente plan desatará demasiadas consecuencias, algunas buenas, algunas no tanto, que cambiarán sus sentimientos. Espero y les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

_Soy tu mejor amigo, compañero del alma, de amores perdidos_

_Te recargaste en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio_

El sol ya se oculta entre las montañas que separan Howgarts del mundo exterior, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encuentran en sus respectivas Casas, quizás haciendo algunos deberes o practicando para el próximo partido de Quidditch. Algunos tal vez estén descansando de un día ocupado, o practicando algunos hechizos. Pero Hermione Granger no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba sentada, en la torre de Astronomía, con lágrimas en su rostro y el corazón desbocado. ¿La razón? Acababa de ver a un pelirrojo, uno de sus mejores amigos y el chico al cual amaba desde hace años besando a otra chica. Y no podría ser otra que Natalie Jhonson, una chica nueva, de la misma edad que ellos, que había entrado recién este año y que en el p0co tiempo que llevaba ya se había convertido en una de las más populares de Howgarts. Era de Ravenclaw y a su belleza se sumaba, además, que acababa de ser admitida en el equipo de Quiddicth de su casa y que tenía excelentes calificaciones. Y ahora iba a por Ron. Hermione simplemente la odiaba.

-Hermione…

La castaña reconoció esa voz enseguida, sin tener la necesidad de voltearse a constatar quien era. Había pasado 7 años con él, a su lado, y lo conocía a la perfección. Pero en ese momento eso no importaba, estaba cegada por las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y que le impedían ver gran cosa.

El ojiverde acababa de entrar a la torre de Astronomía buscando, precisamente, a su mejor amiga. Había desaparecido desde la tercera clase y no la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora. La había esperado en la sala Común, y hace unos minutos había decidido ir a buscarla con ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Y ahí estaba, viendo como una de las personas más importantes en su vida sufría, y no sabía siquiera darle una palabra de aliento.

Lentamente, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. Sabía lo que sentía, ya que, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, también le pasaba lo mismo con Ginny. Verla a ella todos los días con Malfoy era algo que él tampoco soportaba, y sufría por ella, así como Hermione lo hacía por Ron. Era injusto: dos mejores amigos sufriendo por un par de pelirrojos que no se daban cuenta de ese sufrimiento.

_Y me dices porqué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

-Sientes lo mismo por Ginny, ¿verdad?-la voz de su mejor amiga simplemente lo desconcertó. No esperaba esa pregunta.

El ojiverde asintió con su cabeza, y se asombró al principio al ver como Hermione lo abrazaba, hasta que luego de unos segundos él correspondió al abrazo. Era extraño, pero aún no se acostumbraba a los abrazos de Hermione. Quizás porque no había recibido nunca un abrazo antes de que la conociera, quizás porque cada vez que Hermione lo abrazaba se sentía….en paz. Y ese sentimiento era el que lo desconcertaba y el motivo por el cual a pesar de pasar 7 años con la castaña no podía acostumbrarse aún al hecho de que ella lo quiera como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Fue entonces, en medio del abrazo con Harry, cuando se le ocurrió un ingenioso plan a Hermione. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, y también estaba segura de que Harry no aceptaría, pero era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Se deshizo del abrazo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ginny te quiere, Harry. Sólo que tiene miedo de volver contigo, de que la vuelvas a dejar…-empezó ella.

-Pero no lo haría, y tú lo sabes, Herms-siguió él-En verdad estoy enamorado de ella.

La castaña asintió.

-Y Ron también está enamorado de ti, solo que no se atreve a decírtelo-Hermione se ruborizó y Harry esbozó su primera sonrisa de la tarde.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó ella.

-Soy su mejor amigo, ¿lo olvidas?-Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró-Le gustas, sólo que su orgullo es más grande.

-Harry….-empezó de nuevo su mejor amiga, logrando la atención del ojiverde-¿Qué pasaría si Ron y Ginny supieran de que no estaremos disponibles para ellos todo el tiempo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Harry, aunque no lo parecía, estaba interesado en la explicación de la castaña.

-A que sepan de que ya nos cansamos de esperarlos, que no estaremos disponibles para ellos siempre-siguió Hermione.

-No entiendo.

-Ya que no ha funcionado todo lo haz hecho para estar con Ginny, ni todo lo que he hecho para estar con Ron, sólo queda nuestro último recurso: los celos-finalizó la castaña.

-¿Quieres sacarle celos a Ron?

-Y a Ginny-siguió Hermione. Al ver la cara de confusión de su mejor amigo, continuó-Sería un plan que nos involucre a los dos, ¿comprendes? Y lograríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Continúa-la curiosidad en Harry se había acrecentado.

-Podríamos fingir que somos novios, y les sacaríamos celos a los dos: a Ron y a Ginny.

-¿Novios?

-Sólo fingir. Es decir, hacerle creer a todos que somos novios, para que Ginny y Ron se pongan celosos de nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

El ojiverde dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó.

-Es un buen plan, podría funcionar-respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo empezaremos con esto?

-¿Mañana?-insistió él.

-Mañana-afirmó ella-Ahora, vámonos a la Sala Común, ya es tarde-dijo Hermione, y los dos Gryffindors se dirigieron a su respectiva Sala Común. Al llegar no había nadie, todos ya dormían, y se enteraron de que era de madrugada.

-Adiós, Harry. Que duermas bien. Y...gracias-lo despidió la castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú igual, Herms-se despidió el ojiverde, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Esa noche Hermione Granger se acostó sin saber lo que su inocente plan ocasionaría, y Harry Potter no tuvo ni idea de las consecuencias al haber aceptado el plan de su mejor amiga.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Mi primer fic en ! He de confesar que estoy emocionada, y espero que les haya gustado este cap. Les prometo que los demás serán más largos, así que habrán demasiados enredos desde que Harry y Hermione aceptaron ese plan. La verdad estos dos mejores amigos se mueren por el par de pelirrojos, pero nada es para siempre y los sentimientos de todos (incluidos Ginny y Ron) cambiarán a lo largo de los capítulos._

_No sean tan malos conmigo, como ya lo dije soy nueva y recién empiezo a publicar novelas en FanFiction,Net, así que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo. Por ahora espero reviews! :D y que hayan disfrutado la lectura ^^_

_**letyourimaginationfly**_


	2. Chapter 2

Acababa de levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hermione Granger abrió los ojos y vió que todas sus compañeras de cuarto estaban ya cambiadas y alrededor de la cama de Ginny Weasley. Entre ellas , la voz de la pelirroja resaltaba:

-Ayer me acompañó luego de Transformaciones y estuvimos paseando por el castillo….

Hermione se acercó a Ginny, quien al verla cambió su semblante casi automáticamente.

-Pero al parecer alguien tiene una historia más interesante que contar, ¿verdad, Hermione? ¿Qué hacías llegando a la Sala Común a las 3 de la mañana con Harry?-preguntó divertida la pelirroja, haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara.

No iba a contestar cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Se había acordado de lo que había hablado con Harry, y sabía que ese momento era perfecto para sacarle celos a Ginny. Lo que no sabía era que opinaría Harry cuando se enterara de que en todo el castillo hablaban de que estaba de novio con su mejor amiga; ya que si decía que Harry y ella eran novios Parvati y Lavender se encargarían de difundir el rumor a todo Howgarts.

-¿No te has enterado, Ginny? Harry y yo somos…-respiró hondo, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería-novios.

Los ojos de Lavender y Parvati se abrieron de sorpresa y Ginny cambió su semblante a uno más serio. La castaña decidió cambiarse y salir de ahí antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto le pidieran más detalles. Era suficiente tormento la idea de que el rumor se difundiera y ella peleara con su mejor amigo a causa de él.

* * *

><p><em>Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor<em>

_que rápido se me ha clavado, que dentro todo este dolor_

Para la hora de cenar ya todos comentaban sobre la nueva pareja, y Hermione escuchó su nombre en casi todas las conversaciones del Gran Comedor. Sonrojada, se sentó en la mesa al lado de los gemelos Weasley, y acababa de darle un primer bocado al plato que tenía delante cuando uno de ellos se volteó a hablarle.

-¡Hermione! Ya me enteré de la noticia-comentó Fred (¿o era George?) con el sentido del humor que los caracterizaba.

-Hola...emm…¿Fred?-se arriesgó la castaña. Los ojos del gemelo se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Eres una de las pocas personas que acierta a la primera-comentó Fred, sonriendo.

-¿Así que tú y Harry, eh?-siguió George-La verdad al principio no lo podía creer, siempre pensé que terminarías con nuestro hermano.

-Hermione.

Fred y George levantaron la mirada antes que Hermione, y saludaron a Harry inmediatamente. La castaña volvió a dar otro bocado a su cena, en verdad sabía deliciosa,como siempre, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que quería era no hablar con Harry; lo había estado evitándo todo el día.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma…-comentó Fred divertido.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó él, pero Hermione solo atinó a asentir y a retirarse del Gran Comedor al lado de su mejor amigo, lo que ocasionó que toda la atención se concentrara en ellos y se escucharan murmullos por todos lados.

Ya al salir, y luego de que los murmullos cesaron, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. Hermione, aterrada de que su mejor amigo se haya molestado por lo que ella había dicho, y Harry, por una razón que no podía comprender.

-Hoy me encontré con Ginny-empezó el ojiverde, algo inseguro-Me preguntó si el rumor era cierto. De que tú y yo…

-Entiendo-susurró la castaña. Harry calló, y luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Le dije que sí-la mirada de Hermione se alzó hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía.

-¿Le dijiste qué?

_Que sí, que éramos no..-Harry se corrigió automáticamente-Que somos novios.

-Harry…si quieres puedes dejar el plan. No es una obligación que finjamos ser novios, fue una idea algo tonta y…

-No quiero dejarlo-la interrumpió-Y no es una idea tonta, Herms. Ninguna de tus ideas son tontas.

Hermione se sintió aliviada luego de tanto tiempo que dejó escapar un suspiro, un largo suspiro que provocó la risa de Harry, y luego la de la misma Hermione. Mientras caminaban planearon todos los detalles, y qué es lo que harían mañana para conseguir la atención de los hermanos pelirrojos. Hablaron de las clases, de Ron, de Ginny, e incluso bromearon acerca de Voldemort.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común y Hermione se despidió ya que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, los dos habían recuperado el buen humor, y se habían reído tanto que habían terminado llorando. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, Hermione recordó la primera vez que vió a Harry en el andén 9 3/4, y sonrió al recordar a Fluffy, a la cara asustada de Ron, a la valentía que había demostrado y que seguía haciéndolo Harry. Ya estaba por doblar el pasillo que llegaba a la biblioteca de Howgarts cuando la voz de su ex mejor amiga llegó a sus oídos.

-Hermione Jean Granger-Ginny pronunció su nombre completo, separado y resaltado palabra por palabra, lo que indicaba que esa conversación sería larga. La castaña giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con Ginny, y respiró hondo. Las dos tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Novia de Harry James Potter, el Niño que Vivió-siguió hablando ella mientras Hermione callaba.

-¿Sabes? Eres una hi-pó-cri-ta

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué sería hipócrita, Ginny?-respondió Hermione Granger tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Porque tú sabías que me gustaba Harry, pero aún así no dudaste en meterte con él en la primera oportunidad que tuviste!-gritó la pelirroja perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Tú sales con Draco, Ginny! ¿O ya te olvidaste de él?-le preguntó la castaña, volviendo a respirar hondo e intentando calmarse. No le gustaba pelear y mucho menos con alguien a quien había estimado, pero no iba a dejar que Ginny Weasley la humillara.

-¡Pero sabías que amaba a Harry, Hermione! ¡Tú lo sabías, y no te importó mis sentimientos!

-¿Y acaso a ti te importaron los sentimientos de Harry? ¡Él se moría por ti, y tu exhibiéndote por todos lados con Draco!-refutó la castaña, con los ojos cristalinos. La pelirroja intentó controlar su furia y sólo la miró con odio. En ese momento sólo una frase se cruzó por la mente de Hermione Granger: "_Si las miradas matasen…"_

-Nunca pensé que Harry se fijaría en ti, Hermione. Es decir, preferirte a ti que a mí. ¡Sólo mírate! Eres una sabelotodo, paras todo el día en la biblioteca y no tienes ningún amigo además de él y el tonto de mi hermano-Ginny rió, muy segura de sí misma-En cambio yo…es una historia distinta.

Una tras otra las imágenes de su infancia pasaron por su mente, y Hermione Granger se sintió tan insegura de sí misma que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y por un momento, uno minúsculo, la castaña le creyó. Quizás era cierto lo que le había dicho Ginny, quizás Ron nunca se fijaría en ella y preferiría a Natalie. No, mejor dicho, claro que prefería a Natalie, ella era la mejor amiga de Ginny ahora y sencillamente las dos eran perfectas.

-¿Ginny?-la voz de Harry la sobresaltó, y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta.

-¡Que vivan los novios!-dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente, y luego se dirigió a Harry-No me creo su farsa, por si querían saber. Sé que ustedes dos nunca estarían, su amistad es más importante.

-Claro que somos novios, Ginny. ¿O no has escuchado los rumores?-Harry se sorprendió al responderle así a Ginny, sin embargo no podía negar la impotencia que sentía por ver así a su mejor amiga. Ella era Hermione Granger, la única que había estado siempre a su lado y lo había ayudado en absolutamente todo, y Ginny, a pesar de ser la chica que le gustaba más que nada en el mundo, no podía romper ese lazo de amistad de siete años con la castaña.

-Los rumores, rumores son, ¿no? Pruébenlo. Bésense, ahora mismo-les retó la pelirroja, mientras Hermione se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a Ginny con odio.

_Porque te vi venir, y no dudé_

_te vi llegar, y te abracé, y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué hacer, la verdad no habían pensado en que tendrían que besarse en público y ninguno sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pero tal vez fue ver a su amiga tan mal por los comentarios de Ginny, o porque siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber que sentía al besar a Hermione, que Harry la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio los dos se sobresaltaron, pero esta vez Hermione tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besar a su mejor amigo. Fue un beso tan dulce y largo que cuando se separaron por falta de aire, vieron como Ginny Weasley se alejaba rápidamente y doblaba el pasillo. Los dos mejores amigos sonrieron, y Harry se dio cuenta de que besar a Hermione no era como besar a su hermana. Se sentía…_bien,_ correcto. Y Hermione aprendió que besar a su mejor amigo no era tan malo como había pensado. Se sentía…bien, _correcto._

Lo que los dos no sabían era que nunca es bueno desatar los celos de un par de hermanos pelirrojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora<em>**

_Graciass por los reviews! La verdad que me han alegrado el día :D No pensé que la historia les gustaría, así que me han dado más ganas de seguir escribiendo y aquí vengo con el segundo cap de esta novela. Siento el retraso, pero prometo organizarme y publicar lo más pronto posible ^^_

_En fin, sigo esperando reviews! :) y espero que les haya gustado el cap_

**_letyourimaginationfly_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sí, estaba enamorada de Harry Potter. Y en verdad le dolía verlo pasar cada clase con Hermione Granger al lado de él, y las muestras de afecto que se daban enfrente de todos, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Le dolía, y sabía que a su hermano también. Por eso es que tenía que hacer algo.

-Hey, Ginn-la voz del rubio la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Acababa de terminar Transformaciones y ella era la única que aún seguía en su pupitre. Miró alrededor, ya todos se habían ido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Draco, tomando los libros de la pelirroja y esperando que Ginny se levante de su silla. Pero esperó unos segundos y la pelirroja seguía en su propio mundo.

-Sí, no es nada-contestó al fin Ginny Weasley y, parándose, empezó a caminar junto con Draco, _su_ Draco.

_Su Draco…_Ginny aún no se había puesto a pensar en lo que Draco era para ella, pero estaba segura que eran más que amigos.

Durante las últimas semanas, y desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado por casualidad en plena clase de Aritmancia, Ginny había sentido una atracción hacia el rubio que antes no había notado. Y así había empezado todo. Primero un saludo, luego un _"¿Te acompaño a clase?"_ y desde ahí había pasado casi todos los días con él. Y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le estaba empezando a gustar su compañía.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda_

_porque nunca le ha servido la razón, al corazón_

_No, no me tienes que explicar_

_siempre tu libertad, por mucho que me duela_

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, pero esta vez se sentaron juntos. Ginny lo llevó a la mesa de Gryffindor y allí vieron a unos cariñosos Ron y Natalie, sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras conversaban.

-Hola, Ginn-la saludó su hermano mayor. Ella sólo le sonrió y se sentó al frente de él, junto a Draco. La mirada del pelirrojo cambió al ver al rubio, y su molestia fue notada por Natalie, quien dejó de sonreír.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí, Malfoy? ¿Qué? ¿Te botaron de la mesa de los Slytherin?-se burló el Weasley, haciendo que Ginny enrojeciera.

-Ya cállate, Ron. ¿Qué no puedes estar un solo día sin pelear con alguien?-contestó la pelirroja, haciendo que su hermano mayor se callase. Sonrió satisfecha, y luego de dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a Draco se dispuso a comer.

No acababa de terminar el primer bocado de su almuerzo cuando unas risas se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor, y una voz demasiado conocida para Ginny Weasley fue captada por sus oídos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-preguntó Harry, y ella bajó la mirada. En ese momento lo que menos quería era encontrarse con la pareja más comentada en Howgarts.

-Claro que pueden. Lamentablemente Draco y yo tenemos que irnos, ¿no es así, Draco?-la pelirroja no esperó respuesta del rubio, y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a las afueras del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?-cuestionó Malfoy, enfadado por abandonar la cena tan de repente. Pero luego de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta-Es por Potter, ¿verdad?

Ginny Weasley por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió derrotada, y no tuvo más remedio que asentir lentamente.

-Debí haberlo sabido…-masculló para sí mismo el rubio, sintiéndose como un completo idiota, y alejándose por el pasillo.

-¡Draco!-exclamó la menor de los Weasley, tomándolo del brazo, intentando detenerlo y explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Déjame en paz, Ginn-murmuró Draco, y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a salir de sus ojos, y lo único a lo que atinó fue a encerrarse en los baños. Y ahí lloró, y lloró, hasta que se sintió ligera, liviana.

-Me las pagarás, Hermione Granger. Juro que lo harás-susurró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Harry se habían vuelto, por así decirlo, populares. Personas que jamás le habían cruzado una sola palabra ahora hablaban con la castaña, y Harry había sido felicitado por la mitad de Howgarts. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pelirrojos habían cambiado su actitud en lo más mínimo. Ron seguía igual de cariñoso con Natalie, y cada que podía lo demostraba. En cuanto a Ginny, se mantenía más distante con ellos y apenas les dirigía la palabra. Sobre todo a Hermione, que le dolía ver pasar a alguien que alguna vez fue su amiga, y sentir en su mirada odio y rencor.<p>

-Me odia, Harry. Es en serio-comentó la castaña, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del capitán del equipo de Quiddicth.

-Entonces, sabemos que el plan está funcionando, ¿no?-dijo Harry, con el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la castaña.

Ambos se encontraban en la Sala Común, sentados en uno de los sofás, y Harry abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello. Esa actitud ya se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos. Ambos actuaban y fingían ante los demás, pero en ese momento estaban solos, y no tenían porqué fingir. La razón por la que lo seguían haciendo era algo que ninguno alcanzaba a comprender.

-Sí, pero Ron no muestra ningún signo de que se arrepienta de estar con...Natalie-la castaña pronunció el nombre de la Ravenclaw con amargura. Harry rió ante esa actitud de su _"novia"._

-No tienes por qué estar celosa de Natalie, Herms. Tú eres mucho mejor que ella-susurró el ojiverde al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Y momentos como esos eran los que confundían a Hermione Granger, quien ya no sabía si su amigo fingía o si lo que decía era verdad. Y momentos como esos eran los que confundían a Harry Potter, ya que no entendía por qué besaba a su mejor amiga, si no tenían porqué fingir ante nadie.

Hermione correspondió el beso, y cuando se separaron los dos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Será mejor irnos a dormir, Harry-dijo la castaña, al tiempo que se levantaban del sofá y se daban un último beso. La puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se abrió, y apareció un pelirrojo completamente inesperado para ese momento.

-¡Merlín! ¿Podrían besarse en un lugar más privado?

Hermione se separó de Harry al escuchar esa voz, tan conocida para ella, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Harry se sorprendió, y volteó al reconocer a Ron.

-Al parecer tú no tienes ningún problema con besarte con Natalie en los pasillos-lo retó Hermione, y Harry la observó detenidamente. Tenía un aire de determinación, de ternura, y esos ojos color miel que conocía a la perfección…

¡Merlín! Tenía que concentrarse, y Hermione había ideado ese plan para, precisamente, recuperar a Ron y Ginny, respectivamente. ¡Ella lo estaba ayudando a recuperar a _otra_ chica! _**No podía**_ enamorarse de ella.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que aún no me acostumbro a ver a mis dos mejores amigos como pareja-se excusó, y subió rápidamente a su habitación, sin decirles nada más. Harry y Hermione se quedaron de pie, en silencio unos segundos, y luego rompieron a reír.

No sabían el motivo, pero eran esos momentos en los que se sentían _realmente_ felices. Podían ser ellos mismos, sin presiones, sentirse libres. Y Harry amaba esa sensación cuando estaba al lado de su mejor amiga. Le gustaba su compañía, y esos momentos en los que ya nada importaba. Por su parte, Hermione cada día se sentía tan a gusto con el plan, que Ron había pasado a un segundo plano.

_¿Sería posible que…?_ _**No**_, eran mejores amigos, no podían sentir más que amistad el uno al otro. Arruinaría su amistad, arruinaría el plan. Pero lo cierto era que con cada día que pasaba Harry ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir con el plan, porque Ginny había dejado de interesarle desde hace mucho. Y Hermione opinaba lo mismo respecto a Ron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>_

_Hey! Espero que les haya gustado este tercer cap, y, antes que nada, quisiera pedirles disculpas._

_Como ya lo escribi en mi otro fic (es de Narnia, si quieren pueden pasar a leerlo c: ), tuve que salir de viaje inesperadamente, y no tuve tiempo para poder avisar ni nada por el estilo. Además, mi creatividad brilló por su ausencia esta semana, y no he podido escribir el cap hasta ayer en la noche. Siento haber tardado demasiado tiempo en continuar con este fic, en verdad lo lamento, y espero que los que leían el fic le den una nueva oportunidad y continúen leyéndolo._

_No volverá a pasar, de esto estoy segura. Me gusta y no pienso dejar esta página en mucho tiempo, así que tendrán que acostumbrarse a tener mis historias por aquí durante un largoo tiempo x) En fin, ya terminé de escribir el capítulo 4, y mañana en la tarde lo subo._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como ya verán, los sentimientos de Harry y Hermione empiezan a cambiar, pero ambos están confundidos y no saben como actuar. Además, Ginny juró que se vengaría de Hermione, y no crean que se olvidará tan fácilmente. Así que los invito a seguir leyendo este fic ^^_

_Reviews? Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí ^^_

_PD: Quiero decir que me he organizado y publicaré cada cap cada dos días (máximo tres), así que no volveré a dejar el fic abandonado :)_

**_letyourimaginationfly_**


End file.
